The League/Volume 2: Chapter 6
Cam The Dragon was looking at both Tommy and myself pensively. I had been able to work out the extent of his powers, and my countermeasure was in play. “You’re different from the others. Sacrificing you to Dannis will be that much more satisfying. Or, you could end this and join me. What say you?” he said, trying to sound cool. “I say you’re a bloody lunatic, worse than any Torie or UKIP member. Jog on.” “THEN DIE IN THE NAME OF THE TRUE KING!” He lifted his arms up, and several rocks came flying at us. I cocked my banhammer and stepped forward, slamming each rock back at him like we were playing cricket. The Dragon floated out of each rock’s path. “You’ll have to do better than that!” The Dragon shouted, fanatically. I threw my banhammer into TDD’s face, and he fell back again. The time limit on the hammer would be running out soon, and he would be back, so I needed to plan. I turned back to Tommy, who was sullen, slumped over, and silent. I couldn’t imagine what The Dragon had told him to defeat him so completely. The League hovercraft flew over me and landed close. I pulled Tommy towards it and placed him inside. “Take him up, Bloxx.” “Roger that. Good luck, Cam.” With that, the hovercraft took off, and I summoned the Notebook instantly, scribbling into it. “YOU WILL DIE!” he roared. “Can’t. Writing.” I was rapidly writing into my notebook. The Dragon was a tough foe. He’d already healed from Tommy’s attacks. It would take something - no, someONE incredibly powerful to destroy him completely. Yes, this would be a risk to me, but this battle needed to be over. Luckily, I had just the person in mind, and I’d seen him but a day ago, so he was fresh in my mind. Pigpen. A flash of light appeared, and Pig’s skinny body came into view as I fell to my knees, weakened from the summon. He looked around, likely surprised at his freedom. He looked to me, The Dragon looking on in surprise as well. “Wh…what sorcery is this?” he asked. “Do you need me and shit?” Pigpen-2 asked. I grinned smugly, looking over to The Dragon, and said, “yes, Pigpen. You see that lad over there? He likes Disney Infinity Star Wars.” As soon as I finished speaking, Pigpen-2 became angry, and I hopped on my hoverboard, a safe distance from the oncoming slaughter. “LISTEN HERE, TROGGIE! L-L-LISTEN HERE M90!” he shouted, his voice going from pre-teen to slightly deeper pre-teen in mere moments. The Dragon tried to mind-control him. But there’s no stopping a Red Swine when he’s on a rant. Swine-2 slammed his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave. The Dragon floated into the air, just in time to be punched back by me. He suddenly flew back, outraged. “ENOUGH! I am the Chosen One! I am the man meant to destroy and take over your meager city! And I will not be made a fool of by-” The Red Swine-2 snatched The Dragon up with one hand and began slamming him back and forth into the ground for what seemed like a minute before finishing with one final slam that appeared to break all of his bones. As the dust settled, The Dragon lay motionless, probably dead. Swine-2 looked surprisingly calm, considering what happened. He turned his back and started walking away. “PUNY M9.” I grabbed up the Notebook and instantly erased Pigpen’s name. With that, his body disappeared into a veil of light. I hovered back down to an undestroyed city block and stumbled off the hoverboard. “Bloxx…I think it’s over…” I muttered into my headpiece. I never should have said those bloody words. I turned around “=]” Anarchy said in unison. I frowned and arranged my glasses. “Good timing.” “when you ban me, you are also sort of banning YOURSELF. we are more alike than you think, U and I, i and u. I ujust have that little bit more agression and commitment. Yeah sure, lets ban this idiot for not taking dick from some pimpled faced 14 year old bully victim with a complex. you think IM the bad guy? you guys are like pack hunters, you are weak as one but strong together, and it makes me sick. I will fight all of you on this....what im trying to say is, you have had a nice break, nice loooong break, i GIFTED yall that, but nao im back and things are going to change around here, your peace is shattered.....ahhh, feels good =]” Anarchy said, tough. I shrugged, pulled out my banhammer from my Backpack and hit the Anarchy in the head with it banhammer, crushing his skull like a grape. “I’m gonna punches you in the tit lol” Anarchy said, but when he came towards me, I simply moved aside and he fell and broke his neck. The third and final Anarchy simply committed suicide as he realized what a fail his life had truly been and no longer had any reason to go on. “Anyone else?!” I yelled, half-joking. “Yeah, us.” I turned and saw the entire Anarchy army, led by KatoKatey, of all people. “You?” I looked behind him and saw the endless legion of the Socking Troll. And Shell for some reason. “HEY I came here in the car my granddad got me ok?!” “What are you doing here?” KatoKatey punched me in the face, making me fall on my arse. I had no more juice left in me; I summoned Piggerdick-2 and I would be wiped out all day. “Wikia Staff send their regards.” Kato said as he approached me, with his dyed pink knife. PTEW! Blood was everywhere, and instead of me dead, Kato was reeling in pain and holding his leg. I looked around but didn’t see who’d fired the shot, but in my heart, I knew there was only one person who could hit someone so accurately. “*weird Razor sound* I leave for a few weeks, and you let Twdtown turn into a full-on Anarchy?” Razor said into my headpiece. I could hardly believe it. “Razor?! You…you’re back?!” I practically screamed in excitement. “Yeah, sorry it took so long. I had to convince some of your friends you might need their help.” “Old friends?” I said. Almost on cue, a yell from the other side of the street. “Move out!” Officer Juan shouted. A long row of police officers came out in full force, mowing down Anarchy after Anarchy until every single one was lying dead on the ground. Shell cried and ran away. An officer took aim at him, but Juan stopped him. “No...he’s not worth the bullet.” Suddenly, Shell turned around and looked really offended. He took out his boy scouts badges and then Juan grimaced before shooting him in the throat, giving her a painful death. But no one cared at all. Razor walked over from behind a building and shook my hand. “It’s good to see you again, bro,” he said. I gave him a hug. “Do you know about the others?” I asked him. “There’s probably a lot that I don’t know, Cam. Let’s just leave it there for now, and go home.” “Wait. There’s something we need to sort out right now.” Razor helped walk me towards the still in pain KatoKaley, now surrounded by police officers who cleared the area for us. “Just what were you planning?” He kept whimpering in pain as his scrawny body flailed on the ground. “Gah…I was supposed…to be the…KING…they were supposed to-” BAM! Suddenly, there was a bullet hole in the center of his head. Everyone cocked up, looking around. None of Juan’s men or Razor had taken the shot. It was over. But as we flew back to Patrol Headquarters, my mind kept going back to “Wikia Staff send their regards.” What does that mean? Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Shell. Category:The League Category:Issues